The Superior Spider-Man (video game)
The Superior Spider-Man is an action-adventure video game developed by Square Enix and published by Nintendo for the Wii U based on Marvel Comics’ superhero Spider-Man. It is inspired by the comic book title of the same name, where Spider-Man’s body is possessed by the mind of his enemy Doctor Octopus. It was released worldwide on June 23, 2015. A special edition red Wii U console bundled with the game and a 10-inch statue of the Superior Spider-Man was also released. Gameplay Players control the Superior Spider-Man (the consciousness of Otto Octavius residing inside the body of Peter Parker) in an open world virtual recreation of Manhattan. The game's combat and web-slinging are similar to the Wii U version of its predecessor The Amazing Spider-Man 2, although players may choose to play using motion controls via Wii peripherals. Like TASM2, there are also various stealth-based sections. The game features a much more "living" world than past titles, with civillians reacting more realistically to what is going on around them, and time and weather changes. Peter's laboratory at Horizon Labs functions similarly to his home from TASM2, with players being able to replay previous story missions and change costumes. Following the completion of the main storyline, the player can freely roam as Peter Parker, who has regained control of his body, and engage in several post-game missions. The player can also switch to Black Cat (who has her own set of missions similar to Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City), create chaos as the Green Goblin in Goblin Takeover Mode, or freely roam 2099 A.D. Manhattan as the Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man in Far Future Mode. Unlockable costumes Spider-Man The player can unlock the following alternate costumes for Otto, Peter, or Miguel: Green Goblin The following costumes can be worn by the Green Goblin in Goblin Takeover Mode: Plot :See also: The Superior Spider-Man § Plot The game follows the plot of the “Dying Wish” storyline of The Amazing Spider-Man and the entire run of The Superior Spider-Man, including "Edge of Spider-Verse" and the annuals. Most of the characters and villains from the comics appear in the game. Reception and legacy The Superior Spider-Man was very well-received, being described by many as the greatest Spider-Man game since 2004's Spider-Man 2, with most of the praise particularly given to the game's thriving open world and polished web-slinging mechanics. The character of Spider-Man would later appear in several future reinditions of the Super Smash Bros. series, with Superior Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099's suits and the black symbiote suit as alternates. Spiritual successors The Amazing Spider-Man: Maximum Carnage, a spiritual successor/loose prequel to the game also developed and published by Square Enix and Nintendo for the Wii U, was released in the winter of 2016. Based on the 1993 comic book storyline "Maximum Carnage", it also functions as a remake of the 1994 Sega Genesis/Super NES game Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage. Spider-Man, Black Cat, and Venom all appear as playable characters in the game. The Super NES version of the original game was simultaneously released on the Wii U's Virtual Console. Square Enix would also later develop, as well as publish, the 6th movie-based Spider-Man game, which was released alongside the new Marvel Studios film in July 2017. This game, unlike its 2 predecessors, was released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, New Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows in addition to Wii U. Nintendo returned to publish the next game in the franchise, The Amazing Spider-Man: Evolve or Die, exclusively for their 9th-generation successor to the Wii U. It was again developed by Square Enix and released in early 2019. It is based on the 2005/2006 comic book storyline "The Other". Category:Video Games Category:Spider-Man